


A Kiss for Luck, Even Though She Doesn't Need It (But She Definitely Wants It)

by OnionGremlin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, and if im kinnie on main about it that's fine right, and marinette gets crushes too easily lmao, here's the thing fellas alya is a flaming bisexual and that's facts, idk this was just rly fun to write and i like it a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnionGremlin/pseuds/OnionGremlin
Summary: ...by Fallout Boy(Alya keeps getting in the way.)





	A Kiss for Luck, Even Though She Doesn't Need It (But She Definitely Wants It)

It wasn’t the first time that Alya Césaire had ended up in the middle of an akuma battle -  _ and,  _ Ladybug thought, half-amused, half annoyed,  _ probably not the last.  _

This time was fun because she just  _ kept coming back. _

“Alya, you really need to stay out of the way!” Ladybug sighed, frustrated, as she grabbed the amateur reporter and swung out of reach of the Akuma’s too-long arms. “I don’t want you getting hurt!” 

Alya grinned as she clung to Ladybug, her arms wrapped around the hero’s neck. “Gotta get my scoop somehow.” 

“Well, try doing it a little safer.” The exasperation was obvious in her voice, but a hint of affection made its way in there too. Ladybug shook her head, setting Alya down gently, around a corner, distant enough to be safe but close enough that Alya could get a good view. 

Alya didn’t let go, only glancing away for a moment, then back at Ladybug with a sly smile that made the spotted hero’s heart skip a beat, the way it often would when Marinette was with her best friend. 

_ Alya isn’t Ladybug’s best friend,  _ she reminded herself, before she could say anything,  _ boundaries.  _ (Even though Alya seemed to delight, in this moment, in tearing through them.) 

“Say, Lady Luck,” Alya said, raising an eyebrow, smile growing (just a little). “Can I give you a little boost, for the road?” 

“Wha-”

Before Ladybug could finish asking what she meant, Alya made it very clear, pulling the hero closer and silencing her with a kiss. 

For a moment, Ladybug was too stunned to do or feel anything at all, and then she was suddenly hyper aware of the arms against her shoulders and neck, Alya’s phone digging into her ear, soft lips on hers. Her hands moved of their own accord, cradling Alya’s face for a moment as her cheeks and ears burned pleasantly. 

Then, she realized what was happening and tore away. 

“You have a boyfriend!” she exclaimed, mind and heart racing. Alya wouldn’t do that to Nino - her mind ran through every other possible scenario, had they broken up? Had something happened? Why wouldn’t Alya have told her - 

Alya laughed, pitched a little higher than usual, and said, “Trust me, he doesn’t mind. How would you know, anyway?” 

Ladybug stuttered something about the Ladyblog, then shook her head, face red. “Doesn’t mind?” 

“Oh, we have a rule,” Alya responded faux-casually, a blush across her cheeks and a smirk on her face. “Our relationship is very open to superheroes and friends.” 

Ladybug’s eyes widened, and she filed  _ that _ piece of information away for future-Marinette to use. Butterflies in her stomach fluttered as a loud  _ crash _ sounded around the corner. “Oh,” she squeaked. She meant to take a step back, but ended up stepping forward instead. Her hands moved towards Alya’s waist as her heart pounded in her ears, drowning out the sounds of the battle still raging on between Chat Noir and the akuma. 

Alya grinned, then shot forward to place another kiss - this one quick, just a peck, really - on Ladybug’s lips, then slid to the side before Ladybug could touch her, or respond. “Well, I’ve got a job to do,” the reporter announced, stepping towards the corner. “And, if I’m not mistaken, so do you, Ladybug.” 

Ladybug started, jumping and spinning around. “Hey, you can’t just - get back here!” She reached out, grabbing Alya by the wrist and pulling her back for one last, longer kiss, other hand gently holding the other girl’s face. After a moment, the hero pulled back. “Stay safe,” she said, flustered voice melting through the stern tone she had attempted. 

Alya laughed, turning to run as she slipped out of Ladybug’s grasp, ducked back out into the open. Ladybug huffed, running back out to the battle and hoping Alya would have some level of self-preservation this time. 

“What took you so long, Bug?” Chat Noir asked as she swung in, knocking aside a blow meant for him. “Can’t say I don’t appreciate the timing, of course.”

“Eyes on the prize, Chaton,” Ladybug quipped, face still burning. She glanced to her right, saw Alya crouched behind a bench, phone poking out to record the fight. She smiled and turned back to the villain. 

\-----

At school the next day, when Marinette saw Alya whisper something to Nino and receive a wide grin and a high-five, part of her hoped she knew what it was about. (The other part reminded her that _ Marinette doesn’t know about the Lois Lane and Superman situation of last night, so get your alibi straight _ .) 

And after, when Alya grabbed her by the arm to tell her “Ladybug is at least a little bit gay, and here’s why,” she stayed remarkably composed, her face only a light pink (though her ears burned and her heart beat lightning fast) as her best friend exclaimed over how it all happened. 

**Author's Note:**

> i had this scenario in my head and i just really, really needed to write it  
> givin yall that good good lois lane/superman stuff 
> 
> hmu on tumblr yo briarthedragon.tumblr.com


End file.
